Dreams Come True
by SunsetInMyVeins
Summary: An anime lover girl from the real world enters Inuyasha's world after wishing on a star, and finds out her wish did come true! But there is a life-altering decison she will have to make.
1. Chapter 1 Wish Upon a Star

Chapter 1-Wish Upon a Star DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha!!! (Opens closet door, stuffs sock in his mouth, "SHHH!") This is my first fan fiction, so please don't laugh. (I see you laughing ChickGurl and Evil Elf, meanies!) I dedicate this chapter to me because I'm selfish and conceited. Okay, here we go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chickie sat in her room, looking at her Inuyasha doll. "I wish you were real. I wish Kagome and I could trade places for awhile, like a month or maybe two," she daydreamed, "yeah, that would be so cool!" She didn't mind playing with dolls, well, at least not Inuyasha dolls. She constantly thought about what it would be like to live in Inuyasha's world. Facing demons, hunting jewel shards, it would be so exciting!!! She wondered if Miroku was more perverted than her friend Jman. 'No,' she thought, 'no one is more lecherous than he is.' There would be so many laughs, so much adventure! She loved to imagine herself in Kagome's shoes. She loved to think about Inuyasha and the world he lived in. One night, she saw a falling star. She wished, "I wish I could trade places with Kagome for two months. Please. Thank you." She laid down in here bed thinking about the wish she had just made. She wondered if she should have asked for something simpler. She wondered if a dream that complicated could actually come true. As she drifted off to sleep, she prayed for a miracle to occur. Up above, the heavens twinkled as if they were winking at the girl. ########################################################################  
Chickie woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and a soft, warm breeze blowing gently through her hair. 'Odd,' she thought, 'my bed feels so much more lumpy than usual.'  
Suddenly she heard a strangely familiar voice . ************************************************************************ So, what did you think for starters??? REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are You?

Chapter 2- Who Are You? Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. yet. Hey sorry, my first few chapters are kind of short. Don't for get to review!!! On with the story. ************************************************************************  
"Who are you?" the voice hissed into her ear. 'That voice sounds so familiar, but no, it couldn't be, could it?' she wondered. Her blue eyes fluttered open to see amber ones staring back at her. It was. 'Am I asleep; am I still dreaming?' those questions ran through her head. 'Someone pinch me, someone wake me up!' It was Inuyasha!  
"Who are you?" he asked again, impatiently, "What have you done with Kagome? Answer Me!!!" "I haven't done anything! Please let me explain the situation to you" she said hurriedly. Inuyasha was eyeing her warily with one of his hands resting on the Tetsuiga's sheath. "You see, last night, I saw a falling star. I wished that Kagome and I could switch places for awhile and I guess that my wish came true," she explained hastily. "How long is awhile? And wait! How did you find out about Kagome and me?" he had a suspicious, yet puzzled look on his face. "Well, you see, I watch the TV show and that is how I know about." "What in seven hells is a TV show?" now he was really confused. "I'll explain it to you later. And secondly, awhile is two months," she told him. "Two months? What am I going to do with you for two whole months?" "Can't we go shard hunting? I have always wanted to do that!" "Heck no, are you crazy? I'm not taking a weakling like you shard hunting! No way in seven hells! No shard hunting for two months, just great. Thanks a lot," he stormed off angrily with a pout on his face, heading into the forest. Chickie followed. He hopped into a tree, still pouting. 'How does she know about all of this? It's so strange.' He looked at the girl. She glanced up at him and smiled. She had a sweetness to her. She had long chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. 'Maybe it won't be so bad,' he argued with himself. 'Feh,' he replied. "I'm going back to the clearing Inuyasha," she notified him, "Okay?" "Sure, he said carelessly, "whatever." ************************************************************************ So what do you think? Is it good or bad? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I'll update soon! I'm really really sorry that this is so short, but like I said, this is my first fanfic, so give me a break. DON'T LAUGH!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Chickie Meets Miroku

Chapter 3 Chickie Meets Miroku Hey! What do you think? I dedicate this chapter to my friend Jman, because of the little lecher he is!!!! Maybe he is the reincarnation of Miroku!!!! Please review! Just in case you haven't guessed, Chickie is me! DISCLAIMER: I may not own Inuyasha, but I own Chickie, and I own this fanfic!!! Back to MY fanfic. ************************************************************************  
Chickie walked back to the clearing. Back at the campsite, Miroku and Shippo still laid sleeping softly. She opened up Kagome's backpack. She figured that after all of the confusion she had caused Inuyasha, she at least owed him breakfast. She pulled out Ramen (what else?) and started cooking it over a small fire. As she was preparing the Ramen, a certain monk woke up to see the perfect opportunity to be lecherous. He crept up behind her silently as he could and was about to grope her when he got acquainted with dirt. Dirt, Miroku, Miroku, Dirt.  
"Don't try that again!" scolded an extremely angry teenager.  
"Lady Kagome, your voice, has it changed? And your hair." he reached up again, only to find himself face to face with the furious girl.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!!!!!!" she screeched, knocking the unfortunate monk to the ground. 'This is just not my day,' thought the poor, lecherous monk.  
Back in the tree, Inuyasha heard the screams of both the angry girl and the perverted monk. "Hehehe, stupid lecher," he chuckled. Then he smelled it on the air. He sprinted toward camp. "RAMEN!!!!!!!!" he shouted with pleasure. He jogged over to the pot Chickie was stirring. A few feet away lay an unconscious Miroku. Inuyasha counted 6, no 7 bumps on his head. Not to mention some bruises. 'She's tougher than I thought,' considered Inuyasha. He couldn't help but chortle at the pitiful sight. ************************************************************************  
I apologize for going against your wishes and not respecting you," said a nervous Miroku, "I do not think we have had the pleasure of meeting. I am Miroku, a simple monk. Who are you? And where is Lady Kagome?"  
'Umm, well, she is. taking a break from shard hunting for awhile. I am her, err. temporary replacement. My name is Chickie," she told him, "Inuyasha! The ramen is just about ready. Will you please wake Shippo up?"  
"I am not going to wake up that brat wench. Do it yourself!" he said. Chickie walked over to him.  
"Come on Inuyasha!" He shook his head. Chickie grabbed him by the ears and yanked him off the ground. He yelped in pain. She dragged him over to Shippo. "Wake him up!" he shook his head again. "Fine Inuyasha. Be stubborn. If I have to wake Shippo up the Ramen will burn. But if you don't want Ramen, I understand. I'll just wake Shippo up for you."  
Inuyasha growled, "Fine, I'll wake up the little brat. Just don't burn my Ramen!" He walked over to the little Kitsune, mumbling, "Stupid wench, pulling my ears. Who does she think she is? Feh." He slowly picked Shippo up by the tail, and dropped him suddenly, yelling, "TIME TO WAKE UP BRAT!!!"  
Shippo woke up with a jolt. "Stupid Inuyasha. I'll teach him to hurt me! You know it's kind of funny that I was having a dream about Inuyasha having his butt kicked. KAGOME!!! Inuyasha hurt. HEY you're not Kagome! Who are you?"  
"I'm Chickie. I'm Kagome temporary replacement while she's on vacation," she explained.  
"Aw crap. Now Inuyasha can't get sat for hurting me. Darn," he sulked. ************************************************************************  
After eating the Ramen, Inuyasha was still pouting over his ears. "Inuyasha?" She asked.  
"What is it woman?"  
"Umm, I'm sorry I pulled your ears." He feh'd in response.  
"Chickie," he said, "you can come shard hunting with us." A smile lit up her face. She ran over to the Hanyou.  
"Thank you oh thank you Inuyasha! I won't let you down!!! I promise!" she said hugging him.  
"Don't I get a hug too?" Chickie turned to see Miroku with outspread arms.  
"Fine, but if you try any of the crap you pulled earlier, you'll have eight bumps!" She walked over to him and quickly embraced. But his hands were quicker. The next thing he knew he was having a lovely conversation with his good friend dirt. Shippo shook his head and Inuyasha snickered. ************************************************************************ So what did you think? This chapter is longer than my first two. REVIEW!!!! I'll give every1 who reviews a cookie!!!! HI!!! Thanks for reading this story 


	4. Chapter 4 Shard Hunting

Chapter 4- Shard Hunting Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! ("Yes you do" "SHUT UP!!!") Anyways, while I am busy arguing with myself, you can read my story. ************************************************************************  
'I think I'm going to enjoy these two months,' thought Inuyasha. His eyes widened, 'Wait, did I just say I mean, think that? I'm starting to get soft. Aw crap!' He stormed of into the woods, furious with himself. As he was striding through the forest, he felt a bite on the back of his neck. He smashed whatever it was and pulled his hand back. It was the flea demon, Myouga.  
"Master Inuyasha, it has been to long," he said, bowing, "I have located a jewel shard less than a day away."  
"Thanks Myouga," he said, "and stay the hell off my neck!!!" Inuyasha headed back to the clearing, the jewel shard on his mind. ************************************************************************  
"Lady Chickie, will you do me the honor of." Miroku started, but Chickie interrupted him.  
"No! I will not bear your child!" she told him. 'How did she know? Has news of me really spread that fast? Why, I must be Infamous!' he thought. Inuyasha suddenly appeared out of the woods. "Myouga says that there is a jewel shard close by," Inuyasha told them, "Let's get going." He waited impatiently as they packed everything up. Finally, they started along the path toward the village where Myouga had located the jewel shard. 'Wow, I can't believe this is happening! I'm really here in Inuyasha's world. With Miroku, Shippo, and the Hanyou himself, Inuyasha! It is like a dream come true. Well, actually, when I think about it, it was a dream come true!' she sighed with contentment. She was so excited about shard hunting. She glanced at Inuyasha, and noticed he looked tense. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, err. nothing. Why do you ask?" he looked nervous.  
"I was just worried about you, because."  
"Worried? About me? Are you nuts? Ha! You are such an idiot! Don't worry about me. Now quit bugging me and shut up wench! And stop staring at me!" Then he muttered under his breath, "Women. Feh."  
"I like women!!!" shouted (Guess who?) Miroku. ************************************************************************  
'I wonder why Inuyasha looks so troubled,' pondered Chickie as they entered the village. An elderly man walked up to them.  
"You must be Inuyasha! Thank you for coming so soon!" he greeted them.  
"Yeah yeah old man, so tell me about this demon that plagues your village." he said. The old man told him of the temptress demon who lured men into dark alleys and murdered them. "Gross!" said Shippo. 'That brat is such a wimp,' thought Inuyasha. He looked at Miroku, and noticed he was sweating.  
"Why are you sweating?" Inuyasha pulled Miroku to the side. I don't think I'll be able to fight this one Inuyasha. The way that man talks about the demon, I wouldn't stand a chance if those other men didn't."  
"Yeah, ok then you stay in one of the villagers houses tonight, understand?" Miroku nodded to Inuyasha and ran off toward a village maiden. 'Stupid lecher. Now all I have is me and the girl. Crap.' Thought the Hanyou. He had sent Shippo over to keep an eye on the monk so he doesn't get into too much trouble. Then he explained to Chickie what was going on. He looked really ticked off at the fact that he had to be stuck with her while battling demons. He would have rather had the brat; at least he had had experience in fighting them.  
"Oh come on. I'm not that bad am I?" she looked at him with hurt in her eyes. He feh'd. She glared at him.  
"What? Fine, you're not that bad, for a human. Happy now?" he blurted out. She grinned slightly and nodded.  
"Yes, I am quite happy now. Thanks Inuyasha." She said.  
"I will never understand women," he muttered under his breath. They rested in an old storage house until nightfall. Inuyasha went to stand up when he felt something was holding him down. He gazed to see Chickie snoozing on his shoulder. He gently lifted her up and set her down as not to wake her. 'It will be better if I face the demon on my own.' He decided, 'I will let her sleep. She looks tired.'  
He turned to leave when he heard, "You know, you're nicer than you look, when no one's looking. (How ironic) You should show it more often. Not thinking of leaving without me were you?"  
"You snooze you lose," was all he said before he continued walking out the door. Chickie quickly ran to catch up. They walked side by side. Chickie jumped at ever little noise she heard.  
"What was that? What's that noise?" she asked paranoid.  
"It was just an owl. Sheesh. I should have left you with Miroku and Shippo," he rolled his eyes, "pathetic. You're afraid, aren't you? I really think you should have stayed behind.  
"And have that monk grope me again? I think not. I don't think he can suffer anymore. He probably already has suffered brain damage."  
"Feh. That was there before you got here," he remarked.  
"Anyways, you know you need my help."  
"For what? I can handle the demon myself. All I really need is one of those cheer sections Kagome talks about. Maybe you can do that. It's just about all that you are good for right now."  
"Are you calling me a cheerleader? How dare you!!! Cheerleaders are preps! I AM NOT A PREP!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED ME A PREP!!! I'M NOT A PREP!!!"  
Inuyasha collapsed, anime style. "Umm, sorry. I didn't know," he said. 'What the heck is a prep anyways? Must be pretty bad."  
  
************************************************************************ Sorry to all the preps out there, but I just don't like preps. Please Review anyways. So what do you think so far? If I don't get more reviews I'm gonna cry. (I may not be a prep, but I'm as entitled to crying as the next girl!!!) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you to evil 1 of fluff AKA suki chan, soccerchic and sigh for being my first reviewers. I appreciate it!!! Anyways, if you don't review, I won't update!!! So Read and review!!! I'll give you a cookie! (I'm desperate people!!!) Tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5 Demons and Hanyous, an Unwante...

Chapter 5- Demons and Hanyous, an Unwanted Sacrifice DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!!! Well at least not until I become a billionaire, then I shall own it. Too bad I'm not old enough to purchase a lotto ticket. Darn. Oh well, while I'm plotting how to get my hands on a lotto ticket and think of a way to con the lottery, you can read my fanfic. ************************************************************************  
They treaded silently through the village, searching for the youkai. Chickie still hadn't forgiven Inuyasha for calling her a prep and was mumbling angrily to herself under her breath. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Around the corner a silhouette of a female youkai stood. He motioned to Chickie to be very quiet and follow him. She nodded, but before they could move, the great shadow came upon them, and they were confronted by the youkai.  
"Chickie, stay back. I can fight her by myself," said Inuyasha. "But I want to help!!!" she pouted. Inuyasha gave her an 'I'm going to kill you if you don't listen to me' look. Chickie backed away slowly. Inuyasha turned to face the youkai. He removed the Tetsuiga from its sheath. He cautiously advanced on her, wary to her every move. She beckoned him forward. He lunged forward and attacked. He missed. Inuyasha growled and lunged again, only to miss her by a few centimeters.  
"To quick for you am I?" she laughed. He attacked once again, this time giving her a cut across the cheek. Her face filled with anger. She pulled a small bag out of her pocket and reached into it. She pulled out a fine dust that sparkled in the moonlight. The demon started chanting in a language that neither Inuyasha nor Chickie could understand. The youkai thrusted the powder at the Hanyou. It seemed to have no effect on him, until she started chanting again. Chickie knew what was going on. And like most Harry Potter book readers, she knew that with trances you must have perfect eye contact. She knew it was up to her to do something to save Inuyasha. She had to break the eye contact. But how? She started dancing crazily around Inuyasha. It didn't help. She screamed his name over and over. The demoness laughed at Chickie and her feeble attempts to save Inuyasha. He was weakening by the minute. The life was literally being sucked out of him. She had to work fast. Then she realized something. She ran up to him and shook him violently. It didn't work. Time was running out for Inuyasha. 'Got to think, got to think got to think'. Then, a disgusted look came over her face. 'I know I am going to regret this' she thought. She stood in front of him and stared into his pupiless eyes. She winced and let out a heavy sigh before locking her lips with his cold blue ones. 'Eww eww eww!' she thought. She could feel the warmth coming back to his lips, and saw his pupils had reappeared, wider than usual. He had a stunned look on his face. She let go of him and said, "I'll explain later! Just please kill this demon and get this over with!" The demon looked just as, or maybe even more surprised than Inuyasha had been. "You know, it's not polite to stare," said Inuyasha. He lifted the Tetsuiga and ran towards her. She was too shocked to notice, or so it seemed. She dodged him in a nick of time. He kept striking at her, and finally hit with a fatal blow. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, and turned to dust. By then the sun was dawning over a new day. Inuyasha and Chickie walked into the woods. "Why did you um, kiss me?" asked a very confused Hanyou. "You were under a trance, so I knew that I had to help you and break the eye contact between you and the demon. Nothing else was working, so I tried that," she told him. "I don't need your help wench! You're just a stupid weakling with stupid ideas! I'm not stupid, and I don't need your pity!" he yelled. "You know what? FINE! I guess I should have just let you die. You know that you needed my help. And by the way, that was my first kiss and I wasted it on the likes of you! It wasn't like kissing you was something I wanted to do. It would me nice if you at least thanked me for saving your life! You jerk!" she cried and ran deeper into the forest. Inuyasha stood there, looking guilty and dumbfounded. Chickie ran as fast as she could. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha was following her or not, and frankly, she didn't care. She was so angry at him. It would have been nice to be appreciated. "I wish I had never come here. I wanted to have fun, and meet my hero. Some hero he is. He doesn't even have the guts to say he is sorry." She sat against a tree and cried. "I would rather spend the rest of these two horrible months with Sesshoumaru than Inuyasha." "Be careful of what you wish for," said a voice from behind her. ************************************************************************ Inuyasha heard the scream from miles away. He ran through the forest as fast as he could, following her scent. Not long after, he picked up the trail of another, his full-demon brother, Sesshoumaru. He soon reached the small clearing where the shrieks originated from. Chickie sat there transfixed. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. ************************************************************************ So what do you think? Thank yous go to every one who reviewed. Sorry, I ran out of cookies. By the way, if any preps were offended by my joke in chapter four, I apologize. Lighten up! Please Review! Tell me what you think.-Rockerchickie 


	6. Chapter 6 Sesshomaru and a Secret

Chapter 6- Sesshomaru Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was on vacation for three weeks. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yet. I tried conning the lotto, but it didn't work. So now I'm writing this in juvie while serving my time. Lol. So while I wait to get out of here, you can read my fanfic. ********************************************************************** Chickie heard the sound of rustling bushes. She averted away from Sesshomaru and Jaken to see Inuyasha with a scowl on his face. Her cheeks flushed angrily, and she glared at him defiantly. "Go away Inuyasha! I don't need your help!" "Yes you do weakling!" he said. "NO I DON'T! Especially not from an ungrateful Hanyou like you!" she yelled. "Fine whatever. You try to handle this by yourself. I'll be in the tree watching you get your butt kicked. Call me if you need me." He said, hopping into a tree to watch. Jaken and Sesshomaru had also been watching for sometime and wondered what she was going to do. Chickie picked up a stick and swung it madly. She heard a crack as it connected with Jaken's thick skull. The little freaky lizard dude jumped.  
"Ouch! You'll pay for that dearly heathen!" he said, rubbing the lump on his head. Then she turned on Sesshomaru. She aimed and swung * Snap * the branch laid on the ground in pieces. Sesshomaru had cut it with his claws. "Yay Lord Sesshomaru!" said an overly excited Jaken.  
Chickie sweat-dropped. "Inuyasha, a little help please." Inuyasha gave her an I-told-you-so smirk and jumped down from his resting place. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and ran at Sesshomaru. They battled fiercely for awhile. Inuyasha was losing to his full-demon older brother. He was covered in small cuts, and he didn't seem to be moving as fast as usual. The demon they had battled earlier took a lot of strength out of him. Chickie to the rescue. Again. 'Geez, I think I'm a jinx. Ever since I've been here he's losing. Oh Well' she thought.  
"Hey Sesshomaru!" she called, "Guess what? I know your nickname! And if you don't leave us alone I'll tell everyone what it is!"  
"You are a liar! I have no nickname! You are bluffing!" he said a bit nervously.  
"Hey! Did you know the word bluff rhymes with f." she started.  
"I hate you. Come Jaken, let's go." He turned his back on them and started walking away.  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I'm coming," said the little toad. He gave Chickie the meanest glare he could muster, which looked more funny than intimidating. Chickie suppressed a laugh. Then looking at Inuyasha, she cleared her throat.  
"What?" said the very ignorant Hanyou.  
"I think you owe me an apology," she informed him.  
"Well I don't," he started, " I think I owe you a thank you. Thank you for saving me."  
"Your welcome. I think we should head back to that village now. We are miles away, and Miroku and Shippo are probably worried. And by the way, thanks for helping me with Sesshomaru. We make a pretty good team, don't we? And I'm not a weakling, am I?" she smiled.  
"Speaking of Sesshomaru, what is his nickname?"  
"Fluffy." They both doubled over laughing. ************************************************************************  
Come nightfall, only one of them was walking, the other was being dragged by a very ticked off Hanyou.  
"Stupid girl, it was her stupid idea to walk back to the village today. Stupid woman," he muttered.  
"You know, I can here you. I do have ears," he said sleepily.  
"Of course I knew that," he said sulkily, " Stand up and walk." He tried to stand her up, but she collapsed against him. He feh'd loudly and carried her into the woods. He laid her in the grass against a tree and hopped up into it. He figured that he might as well rest while he had the chance, for it had been a long day.  
"Inuyasha, are you awake?" Chickie called into the night.  
"What is it woman? Why are you up so late? It is probably two in the morning," he scolded her.  
"I had a really bad dream. Naraku came and it was just really creepy. It seemed so real. Can I sit in the tree with you? I don't think I can go back to sleep." She said. She did seem to be very shaken. Inuyasha groaned but extended his hand to her to pull her up. "Hey, I may not be able to fight a demon one-on-one, but I can climb a tree. I'm not totally helpless you know." She climb up the tree with little effort and hoisted herself onto the branch nearby Inuyasha. "Thank you." She said. She gave him a quick hug. "It was so scary." She shivered against him.  
"Yeah yeah I'm sure it was. Now get off me!" he pushed her off of him and set her down on the branch next to him.  
"You know you like the attention, especially from Kagome." She smirked knowingly. Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
"Wha, what are you talking about?" he asked apprehensively.  
"Inuyasha, who are you trying to deceive? I have seen every episode of the show and I know for a fact you like her. You aren't fooling anyone. Everyone knows you like her."  
Inuyasha was silent.  
"Anyways, I was thinking tomorrow after we meet back up with Miroku and Shippo we could go to Kagome's side of the well. I need to get a few things from the store." Inuyasha just feh'd ************************************************************************  
Chickie eventually fell asleep on her branch. Inuyasha sat awake thinking about what she said to him. Did he like Kagome? He wasn't sure. He couldn't call her a friend, she seemed like more than that, but he didn't know if he liked her or not. He cursed out loud. Why does everyone have to pry into my business anyways? He thought. Stupid people. Why don't they find someone else to eavesdrop on? He thought about tomorrow. Kagome's side of the well. Fun fun fun. What is so great about it? He wondered. He finally fell asleep. ************************************************************************  
"Did you know that you snore?" asked Chickie. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. 'Morning already?' he thought. He yawned loudly. "Glad to see you're awake Mr. Sleepy Puppy."  
"Don't call me that wench! What time is it?" he asked. It was eight. "I slept in late!"  
"Late? I would hate to see early!" she said.  
"Early is only four weakling," He said. Chickie collapsed, anime style. "What is early for you?"  
" Six thirty." Inuyasha burst out laughing. "What, do you sleep in so late so you can get your 'beauty rest'? Because if that is the reason then you need to sleep in later because it sure hasn't helped you at all."  
"You are such a jerk. Did you know that?" she said. She laughed. "Well let's get going. I want to get to the well soon."  
"I don't have to carry you again do I?"  
"I hope not." They actually weren't to far away from the village. It was about eleven when they got there. They met up with Miroku and Shippo in the temple. They were munching on bowls of rice. They greeted the two warmly, well, at least Chickie did. Inuyasha just feh'd. Miroku got them each a bowl of rice and asked them how it went.  
"Oh it was an interesting trip I must say," said Chickie, "We met up with Sesshomaru, defeated that demon, it was very different than where I live. We are going to Kagome's side of the well. Are you coming?"  
"I don't want to go!" said Shippo, "I'm tired! Miroku has been dragging me around town all day. He says I'm a 'babe magnet'. I haven't gotten any sleep. He talks in his sleep you know. It is really annoying to hear 'Will you bear my child' all night after you have heard it all day. Make him stop!"  
"I guess you can stay here today. I'll go into the village by myself." Said Miroku.  
"Fine. Inuyasha, will you come with me please?" she asked. He shook his head. "I'll tell Kagome you like her," she whispered.  
"Fine. Stupid woman," he mumbled.  
"See you later guys," she said to Miroku and Shippo. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go." She dragged him from the temple and they walked alongside the road. They finally reached the well. She looked over the side and jumped. ************************************************************************ Ha! A Cliff hanger! I am so evil! Well, not 100% evil, but still pretty evil. So what do you think? Send me your opinions and suggestions! I would love to hear them! Thank yous to all who reviewed. And thank you to chickie0 (copycat) who took time out of her BUSY schedule to review my story. It took you long enough! Thanks though. Anyways, thanks everyone and please continue to review! -Rockerchickie 


	7. Chapter 7 The Other Side

Chapter 7- The Other Side of the Well Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. Here is your digilitized cookie-O. Sorry, I ran out of real ones. DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I must remind myself and my readers every chapter that I do not own Inuyasha. As you know, I have tried to con the lotto and be rich, but instead I was sent to juvie. I just got out on good behavior. Lol. What should I come up with next? Maybe I should write a fic called 'The Chickie Chronicles'. It would be about me and the many ways I tried to own Inuyasha. What do you think? I don't know. Maybe. Anyways, you can read my fanfic while I come up with another scheme to own Inuyasha. By the way, if you have any ideas, please tell me. On with the story. ************************************************************************  
Thud. Chickie landed hard on the cold, hard floor of the well on Kagome's side. Inuyasha came next and fell on top of her. She pushed him off. "Geez, how much do you weigh?" she asked rubbing her legs. "That really hurt!"  
  
"It serves you right for making me come along. I didn't want to come but you had to blackmail me. Stupid wench," he complained.  
  
"You're stupider!" she said. "No you!" "You" "You" "You". That went on for about ten minutes.  
  
"Let's get out of this well. I'm freezing," said Chickie, shivering.  
"Fine. Weakling," he murmured.  
  
"You know what Inuyasha, you didn't have to come. You can stay here if you want. But if anything happens to me, you'll have to carry the guilt around for the rest of your life." He just shrugged. "Okay," he said, "fine with me." Chickie's face reddened to a deep shade of burgundy.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you are so ignorant sometimes! You just wait until Kagome gets back! She's going to sit you a gazillion times before she gets through with you! Then it will be my turn. You just wait!!!" she climbed out of the well and marched off toward the city. 'Grrr. He is so unnerving sometimes!!!' she thought to herself. She walked past building after building, searching for what she wanted. She found it. She entered into the small music shop. She quickly headed toward the rock music section. She picked out a few of her favorite punk rock CDs, paid the clerk, and left the store.  
  
After that she found a grocery store to pick up supplies to restock Kagome's backpack for the feudal era. She accumulated ramen, juice boxes, water bottles, a first aid kit, and other necessities to fill it up. She also picked up some stationary so that she could compose a journal and keep her thoughts in order.  
  
She walked outside. It was late in the afternoon, probably about four o'clock. She walked around trying to find her way back to Kagome's house. Approximately two hours later, she found herself in front of the supermarket again. She had been going in circles. The sun was setting, it would be dark soon. That was when she realized. she was lost. **************************************************************************** *************** Inuyasha waited impatiently for Chickie to return. His stomach rumbled with hunger, for he had not eaten all day. He hoped Chickie would bring food upon her arrival. He enjoyed Chickie's company, but he missed Kagome. He wondered how she was doing, if she was alright. He hoped that there weren't any demons in Chickie's world, though she had already assured him there weren't.  
  
Night swept over present-day Japan like a quilt is pulled over a small child's head when they are afraid. And still Inuyasha waited. The seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes ticked by to hours. He worried that something had happened to her. Was she scared, or hurt? An endless amount of questions swam through his mind, taunting him, and making the guilt swell up inside of him. He knew he had to find her. If he didn't come back with Chickie the little brat was sure to tell Kagome when she returned. Then he really would get sat a gazillion times. He sighed and started following Chickie's sent that led into the urban jungle called Tokyo.  
  
He tracked the scent as it crissed-crossed between buildings and around corners. He followed it for hours. With every step he took, the smell grew stronger. The smell was so strong, and he knew he was close so he sped up. He stopped, and dreadful thoughts ran through his mind as he looked up to see Chickie... asleep on a park bench.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief and a low growl of anger and shame. He worried for nothing! She had been fine all of this time! He was so upset with himself for making such a big deal out of nothing! He approached her quietly, and realized that she wasn't alright. She had a black eye. In fact, when he looked closer, he noticed she had bruises up and down her arms. He brushed away the hair from her face, and she had a cut upon her forehead.  
  
Slowly and delicately, he lifted her from her resting place. She tossed and turned in her sleep, beating her fists against him and saying, "no!" repetitively. Still he carried her on. He brought her to the well and dived in without a moment to waste. He struggled to climb out of the well (it's not exactly easy when you have an unconscious, struggling girl in you arms) and ran toward the direction of Kaede's hut. He prayed she would be alright. She had stopped moving now; she seemed so weak. He brought her into Kaede's hut and set her down. He walked hurriedly to the futon on which the old medicine woman lay sleeping. He shook her violently.  
  
Kaede groaned and sat up. She lit a candle and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room. She yawned. "What is this Inuyasha? For what reason have you woken me up at this hour of the night?"  
  
"I don't need lectures old hag, I need your help. This girl has been severely injured. Can you take care of her?" he asked. "This girl dresses similar to Kagome, but is of a different identity. Who is this young woman?" she asked while examining Chickie's wounds. "I'll explain later old woman. Just focus on her right now. Is there anyway I can help?" he asked anxiously. She instructed him to fetch her some herbs from the forest. He exited the hut. Chickie's body shook all over. She had a high fever, and Kaede wondered if this girl would make it through the night. **************************************************************************** ********** So what do ya think? Sorry it took so long to update! REVIEW!!!!!!!! (For those of you who are sango fans, I like her too, but I don't know where she would come in in this story. Ill try to fit her in though . r&r please! 


	8. Chapter 8 Embrace Our Faults

Chapter 8- Embrace Our Faults  
  
Hello everyone! I know that you are all ecstatic that I finally updated aren't you? Lucky  
  
bunch of monkeys! Aren't you feeling special? I know I am! Well, as you know, I just  
  
recently got out of juvie for trying to con the lottery (lol) but this time, I did something  
  
that was actually smart! I traded my little brother in for a one-eyed, three legged llama.  
  
The dealer didn't think it was a very fair trade, so I had two give him some pixie sticks  
  
too. You will see how that contributes to my plan next chapter! HaHaHa I am so evil!  
  
Anyways, please read and review my story. Here we go. **************************************************************************** ***  
The sun was dawning over a new day. Inuyasha paced back and forth. Kaede was  
  
working in the garden picking more herbs. She had informed Inuyasha that Chickie had  
  
suffered a severe amount of blood loss and was lucky to have made it through the night.  
  
He heard a slight rustling and curved to see Chickie looking at him sleepily. He  
  
sauntered over and took a seat beside her bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'm doing okay, it just stings a little," she assured him. She let out a small groan.  
  
"Really, I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile then winced. This tugged at Inuyasha's  
  
heartstrings.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Well, I picked up the things we needed, and I got  
  
lost trying to find my way back to the shrine. Instead, I ended up in a bad part of the  
  
city."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
'Where am I?' wondered Chickie. All of a sudden, a large group of young men,  
  
probably in their late teens, early twenties, came up from behind her. "Excuse me," she  
  
said, "do you know the way to." They stuffed a sock in her mouth. Before she could try to escape, they grabbed her tightly by the arms. She kicked and struggled to get out of  
  
their grasp, but it was too strong. They led her into an alley and shoved her against a wall.  
  
She spit out the disgusting sock.  
  
"What, what do you want?" she stuttered. They instructed her to give them her  
  
money. She refused and threatened to call the police. They advanced on her. One man  
  
pulled out a small knife, while others cracked their knuckles. She tried to fight them off  
  
and get away, but there were too many.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"I called out for you, Inuyasha, and then everything went black." Inuyasha's  
  
blood ran cold. Those words pierced his heart like one of Kagome's magic arrows. She  
  
had asked for his help, and he hadn't come. She had been in danger, and he had not done  
  
anything to prevent her from being hurt. He felt as though it was his fault. He let her go  
  
there all alone. If he had only gone with her, she would not be lying there on that bed,  
  
looking so weak and helpless. This hurt more than when Kikyo had sealed him to the  
  
sacred tree 50 years before. To see someone he cared about hurt because of him made  
  
him want to cry. He would have never let this happen to Kagome. He stood up and  
  
walked out of the hut, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"What is wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kaede as he walked past. "None of your  
  
business old hag," he said scornfully. He stormed off toward the God's tree. He sat there  
  
staring up into the cloudless sky. Accusations against himself ran through his brain. He  
  
felt so ashamed. What would Kagome say? What would everyone else say? What did  
  
Chickie think of him now? Did she think him a coward? Or did she think him to be a  
  
cold, cruel soul with no heart? He then made a vow to never hurt someone he cared for.  
  
He slowly ambled back to the hut. Chickie was eating a bowl of miso soup.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked. He stared at the floor. "Come here Inuyasha; tell  
  
me what is on your mind." He walked over to her.  
  
"Chickie," he asked, "do you hate me?"  
  
"Inuyasha, how could you ask me such a stupid question like that? Of course I  
  
don't hate you. You are a dear friend to me, and I could never hate you, no matter what.  
  
What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"You called for my help, and I didn't come. If I was there with you, it never  
  
would have happened. If I wasn't so stubborn. I'm so sorry." he said.  
  
"Don't be," she said, "I am not angry at you, so don't be angry at yourself. I am  
  
going to be fine, and that's what matters. So don't beat yourself up for it. Please don't. It  
  
would hurt me more to see you blame yourself. I'm going to be alright, don't you worry.  
  
And you did help me. You came looking for me and carried me here so Kaede could take  
  
care of me. This situation made me realize what a great friend you are and how much I  
  
cared about you. Thank you Inuyasha. I never really had someone other than family care  
  
that much about my safety. You are a true friend." She sat up and embraced him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** The next morning, Miroku and Shippo came to see her. With them, they brought  
  
Sango, the demon exterminator. Inuyasha was outside working in the garden with Kaede.  
  
Miroku insisted on checking Chickie's wounds. She agreed reluctantly as he started to  
  
examine her. Chickie felt his hand move across her posterior, and *Smack* her hand  
  
connected with his cheek. "Yup. Her arm is just fine," he said.  
  
"Hentai!" said Sango and whacked him over the head with her boomerang. "Will he ever learn?" the two girls said in unison. They giggled and introduced  
  
themselves.  
  
"Now get out of here lecher!" Sango shooed him out the door. "Serves him right.  
  
humph."  
  
Miroku rubbed the sore bump atop his cranium and strolled off toward the garden.  
  
There Inuyasha was pulling out weeds. His red outer kimono lay across the wooden  
  
fence, blowing in the wind. Inuyasha looked up and smirked slightly. "What did you do  
  
this time Miroku? Grope Sango again?" He said, shaking his head.  
  
"What I do in private is none of your business. You do not hear me asking what  
  
you and Kagome do, or you and Chickie did, when I was not there to see."  
  
Inuyasha's face turned from amusement to anger. "You want to know what  
  
happened? Isn't it obvious? Look at her in there! That is what happened!" He carelessly  
  
tossed all of the weeds that he had accumulated and walked off toward the cottage. He  
  
walked in, scowling.  
  
"What's wrong with you Inuyasha?" asked Sango. He ignored her question and  
  
started digging through Kagome's backpack. He pulled out the CDs she had purchased,  
  
sniffed them, and continued searching. He extracted the package of instant ramen and  
  
started preparing it. Once it was finally cooked, he selected three bowls and filled them  
  
up. He gave one to each of the girls. All they could manage to say was thanks. They ate  
  
their meals in silence. It was Chickie who made the first attempt at conversation.  
  
"Ummm. nice weather we're having. Bright and sunny skies. What do you think  
  
Sango?" she said, pleading her to play along.  
  
"Yes, quite lovely indeed. What do you think Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I guess so," was all he said. 'What's wrong with him? Is he still  
  
upset? Is he PHSing? (pre-human syndrome) I hope he'll be alright. He looks so sad.' she  
  
considered. Sango cleared the dishes. Inuyasha just stared into space. 'Kagome, where  
  
are you?' he wondered.  
  
A/N Hey! I basically wrote this chapter because some of my readers were starting to  
  
think that there was something going on between Inuyasha and Chickie. To tell you the  
  
truth, I really don't know yet, but for right now they are just FRIENDS!!! Do you hear  
  
me? Friends!!!!! Anyways, thanks to all those who have reviewed! Kagome is coming in  
  
soon. r&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **************************************************************************** ***** Hey! so what did ya think? stay tuned for the next adventure of the Chickie chronicles. I  
  
named my llama Fred! YAY!!! so anyways, you know the deal, read and review!!! thanx  
  
Rockerchickie 


	9. Chapter 9 Music for the Soul

Chapter 9- Music for the Soul  
  
Hello! My llama Fred is cooler than my brother was. Unfortunately, he is part of my plan.  
  
So anyways, what I'm going to do is go to Rumiko Takahashi's house and ask her if she  
  
wants to trade Inuyasha for my pet one-eyed, three-legged llama Fred. Well, I better get  
  
going; Japan is a long ways away from America! Sayonara! **************************************************************************** ***  
Sango went outside looking for Miroku. "Miroku," she quieried, "what is the  
  
matter with Inuyasha? He seems so reserved."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha and I were having a pleasant conversation until I asked him  
  
something personal," he replied. Whack! Miroku had another bump to add to his  
  
collection. He heard Sango mutter, "Hentai." under her breath.  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong Inuyasha!" said a very distressed Chickie. "If it is  
  
about what happened, then I already told you, I'm fine." He shook his head.  
  
"It's not that," he told her. She sighed heavily.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me what's wrong, that's okay. Will you please hand me  
  
Kagome's backpack?" He retrieved it for her. Chickie unzipped it and pulled from  
  
it the CDs she had purchased. She inserted the first one, Good Charlotte, into the portable  
  
CD player, flipping it to "Screamer"  
  
Why is life such an issue when you're mine, Why are the answers to my problems  
  
hard to find, so hard to find, you say that I'm a dreamer, I say you're a non-  
  
believer. After that, she switched it to the Atari's song, "Boys of Summer". After a few  
  
more goodies, even Inuyasha's head was bobbing slightly to the beat. The music filled  
  
the room, taking all of their troubles away.  
  
Chickie had the sudden urge to stand up and dance. She made the attempt, but found her body wasn't as healed as she thought it was. So unfortunately, all she  
  
could do was bob her head to the music. Inuyasha saw this and looked at her smiling. He  
  
lifted her up and spun her in his arms for a few seconds. She laughed gaily; a smile lit up  
  
her face. He set her back down gently. Just then, Miroku and Sango entered, followed by  
  
Kaede and Shippo. They were puzzled by the music and wondered where it was coming  
  
from. Chickie showed them the boom box.  
  
"What strange contraptions Kagome owns. I wonder how you can cause music to  
  
come forth from this device. Astounding!" said Miroku.  
  
"Yes, these inventions never cease to amaze me," agreed Sango. Shippo held his  
  
ear up to the speaker. He smiled. Inuyasha wiped the silly grin off his face and put on the  
  
usual pout. "Yeah sure. Whatever. It isn't that special." He headed out the door after  
  
giving Chickie a small smile. He walked off toward the Goshinboku tree, with the music  
  
still playing in his head. 'So this is the punk music Kagome talks of.' he thought.  
  
Chickie had done the near impossible. She had broken through Inuyasha's hard  
  
shell and seen another side of him. The only other people she knew of that could do that  
  
was Kagome and Kikyo. She smiled. ************************************************************************ A/N sorry that this chappie is so short! I've had so much homework to do lately! BLAH!  
  
And I've been reading my friend Michelle's (pen name Aoi Mochidzuki) Inuyasha/  
  
Trigun crossover fanfic. It is located in the Trigun anime section and is called Owarinai  
  
Yume !¿! Eternal Dream. Read it! it is gud! it is also a self-insertion, like mine. By the  
  
way , Im in it! YAY! (Im Deanna and I get to eat magic ramen!) Please read it! The  
  
next chappie will contain the whereabouts of Kagome and star all of my friends. I am  
  
thinking of composing a fanfic about the "wizard of feudal Japan" . it would be a parody  
  
of the wizard of Oz, Inuyasha style. What do you think? please please please read and review im beggin you! Thanx Rockerchickie PS thanks to Trojanwoman, the witchez-  
  
brew, and Aoi Mochidzuki for reviewing! YAY!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Kagome

Chapter 10- Kagome Hello everyone! This chapter is about Kagome! (Hence the Title) Please read and review! Thanks. Well, I got Inuyasha! HAHAHA!!! (Sure, maybe I did steal the contract, but no one can prove anything!!! not to say that I did it.*wink*) Shh. and I might just share. And I still got to keep Fred!!! YAY!!! What should I do next? Email me at rockrchic428@ameritech.net. Thanks and pwease review!!! **************************************************************************** *******  
Kagome woke up to find herself lying in a bed. 'How did I get here?' she wondered. She slowly opened her eyes. "This isn't my bed or my room! Did mom redecorate?" she asked aloud. "Hey! Maybe it's that foreign exchange student thing! I thought it didn't start until next month. Oh well, I must have slept through the flight or something," she guessed. Just then, a middle-aged woman bearing a pile of clean clothes entered the room. "Chickie, I've got your. hey you aren't Chickie! Get back! I'm warning you! I'm armed!" She dashed across the hallway and back, with a loaded paintball gun in her right hand. "Tell me who you are or I'll shoot!" she said, putting her index finger on the trigger.  
"Please, let me explain," started Kagome, "I am Kagome Higurashi, an exchange student from Japan. Your daughter and I took part in this educational program. She is now in Tokyo, Japan, with my family. Please forgive me for startling you; your daughter must have forgotten to tell you." She bowed and smiled.  
Chickie's mom sweat dropped. "Oh, well, um I'm sorry I rushed into things. I'm much too paranoid. Why don't you come downstairs and join me at breakfast? I can tell you all about school and stuff." Kagome nodded and followed her downstairs. *ON THE BUS*  
Kagome stepped onto the yellow giant, meeting hundreds of stares from unfamiliar eyes. They looked, and they whispered among each other. Guys murmured to each other "dude, what a hottie!" while the girls gave her jealous glares and slapped their boyfriends. As she searched for a place to sit, she saw a girl waving from the rear of the bus. She hurried to her and sat down. The girl had long, wavy brown hair, with hazel eyes and glasses. She wore a crimson t-shirt with a dragon imprinted on it. Across the aisle sat a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair done up in a ponytail and another with long chestnut colored hair, who also wore glasses. "Hi, I'm Michelle," said the girl she sat next to, "and these are my friends, Sam (blonde) and Amy (chestnut). And in advance no, Amy and I are not sisters! By the way, you can call me Yume."  
"Hi. I'm Kagome. You can call me, uh, Kagome. I'm an exchange student from Japan. I switched places with Chickie," she introduced herself. "Chickie got to go to Japan? That's so UNFAIR!!! I want to go to Japan! Japan is so cool! It's got anime." Michelle screamed so loudly that everyone on the bus turned to face her. "Do you watch the TV show Inuyasha?" 'What does she mean, a TV show? How could anyone know? Did Souta?' "Pardon me, but how did you find out about Inuyasha?"  
"How could we not?" asked Sam, "It's only like one of the most popular shows in the country!!!" Kagome sweat dropped. 'Stupid Souta, I'm going to kill him.'  
"Hey well anyways, don't worry about Prairie High. Chickie's classes are easy. Except for Ms. Bruns. Watch out for her. She is such a witch!" said Amy. The came to a stop at Prairie High.  
"All of Chickie's other friends are in her classes, I'm sure you'll get along. But watch out for Jman, he's a Hentai, like Miroku!" added Yume. They got off the bus and directed her to their lockers, where Rocky, Jman and Scoot were standing there, Jman and Rocky arguing about something. Her face was a red as Yume's shirt.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" she shouted, "YOU SAID, YOU SAID." she sniffled.  
"I didn't mean it! I meant to say." he started. Her figure loomed over him angrily. (He is only 4' 9")  
"What did he say that's got you this upset Rocky?" asked Scoot.  
"He said," she sniffed, "HE SAID BLINK 182 STINKS!!!" (She is totally obsessed with Blink 182) *everyone gasps except Kagome*  
"HE DIDN"T!!!!" said Scoot.  
"OH BUT HE DID!!!" she cried out condemningly.  
Jman tried to explain, "I said it because there was this girl and she'd only go out with me if I didn't like them! So I told her."  
Rocky looked utterly disgusted, "YOU PUT SOME GIRL IN FRONT OF BLINK 182! YOU PERVERT! TRAITOR!!!"  
"But she was hott." he started.  
"Pardon me," interrupted Kagome. Everyone turned her way, finally noticing she was here despite the theatrics taking place. "Um, what is Blink 182? I'm sorry, I'm from Japan, and I've never heard of them before." Rocky's jaw dropped to the floor. She shook her head and murmured something that sounded like, "What are they teaching you kids over there?" She pulled out a set of headphones, and handed them to Kagome.  
"Here, listen to this," she said. Kagome scanned through a few songs, finding herself moving her head to the beat.  
"I love this! They have punk rock in Japan, I've just never heard of this band. I listen to Good Charlotte and Simple Plan and stuff, but now that I've heard this, how can anyone say they stink?" Jman tried to slink away unnoticed, but was met by the glares of his so called "friends".  
He tried to change the subject. "So what's your name?" he asked.  
"I'm Kagome," she introduced herself to everyone else.  
"Hey! That's the name of the chick in Inuyasha!" he said, "dude, she is hott. By the way, would you like to go out with me?"  
"No thanks, I'll pass," she replied, "you were right Yume, he is a lot like Miroku." She nodded. The bell rang. 'Saved by the bell' thought Jman, 'Why must I always be criticized?' **************************************************************************** ******** So what did you think of this chappie? I dedicate this one to all of my friends. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had so much homework plus writers block. And thanx to Aoi Mochidzuki (Yume) for putting me in her fanfic. You should read it! Especially because I'm in it! lol Just joking. It's an awesome fic. Trigun/ Inuyasha crossover. Read my other fics too please. Don't forget to review! Thanx, Rockerchickie. 


	11. So So So Sorry!

Hey! Rockerchickie here. I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'm kind of  
  
having writer's block. If you have any suggestions or ideas, please let me know. I would really appreciate  
  
it! Thankies to all who have reviewed! I love you all! Please continue to review my stories!!! Thanks.  
  
Rockerchickie  
  
PS Fred's doing fine. He says hello. (see dreams come true) 


	12. Chapter 11 Kag part two

Chapter 11-Kagome part 2  
  
Hey! I am finally back! So have you missed me? (*cough* no *cough*) Thanks guys. I feel so loved.  
  
Anyways, I finally am updating this fic. Sorry it took so long. I've had so much homework and stuff going  
  
on. Well here we go.... PS Fred is doing okay, it was his birthday last Saturday and guess what I gave him?  
  
A glass eye! Sure, it was really a marble, but close enough. Please read and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do (not) own Inuyasha and its characters, but I own Chickie, her friends and that demon  
  
lady from previous chapters. So no stealing! Now to my glorious fanfic! (to all of you who know me, I am  
  
using the teachers from last year because they are funnier.)  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Period 1- Mrs. Murray-Biology  
  
"Watch out for her," warned Yume, "She looks and seems nice at first, but she obsesses over her  
  
birds and can turn on you like this!" She snapped her fingers to emphasize her warning. "She is always  
  
stroking and talking to them. Her birds are evil. Evil!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Indeed the woman was obsessed with her feathered friends. "Hello new student!" she greeted  
  
Kagome warmly. A cockatiel was perched upon her shoulder. "Say hello to the new student Sydney! I said  
  
say hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She began to choke the bird until it squawked. She then cleared her throat. "Sydney  
  
says hello. You may be seated." Kagome felt sorry for the poor bird. She sat down at one of the labs tables  
  
next to Yume. Mrs. Murray set Sydney upon a perch and taught the lesson. When she was done and had  
  
passed out the homework, Kagome walked up to Sydney so she could pet her. Sydney began to screech.  
  
Mrs. Murray rushed over, fuming. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???"  
  
"Nothing... I..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"My Precious. My Precious." she cooed (think Gollum from Lord of the Rings), stroking her evil  
  
bird from hell. The bell rang, and Kagome quickly gathered her things before zipping out of the room. She  
  
entered the hallway, looking upset. Sam walked up to her.  
  
"You met Sydney?" she asked. Kagome nodded wearily. "It figures."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** ***  
  
"Catch ya on the flip side!" said Amy, Yume, and Sam in unison. "we have Mrs. Harris's English  
  
and Chickie is in Mrs. Bruns's class. Don't worry though; Jman and Scoot are there, so you aren't alone.  
  
Beware of Mrs. Bruns, she is really mean. Bye!" Jman and Scoot approached.  
  
"I think that she is playing hard to get," Jman remarked to Scoot.  
  
"Sure she is. I bet all of the HUNDREDS of girls you have asked out only turned you  
  
down because they were playing "hard to get". I mean, with you being "irresistible" to women and all..."  
  
"You really think so?" he asked, surprised. He cleared his throat, "I mean, yes of course that is  
  
why. What girl wouldn't want me?" Scoot suppressed a laugh. Jman continued, "I am quite the lady's man,  
  
I must admit."  
  
"You keep thinking that," replied Scoot.  
  
"Good. I will keep thinking that," said the very Big-headed midget pervert. (He is only 4'9")  
  
"Come on you guys! We are going to be late and I don't know where the classroom is!" Kagome  
  
beckoned to them.  
  
"See Scoot? Told ya. Didn't you see here just now flirting with me?" he remarked.  
  
"Get your head out of the clouds and your mind out of the gutter airhead! She wasn't flirting!  
  
Come on before we're late and Mrs. Bruns kills us." Scoot dragged Jman and walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Uh Kagome? The classroom is right in font of you. It says so right there." Kagome turned around to see a  
  
big sign that read, 'Ms. Bruns's Room'. She sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh, my bad!" she said, entering just as the bell rang.  
  
Period 8-Ms. Bruns- Advanced English  
  
"And who might you be?" asked a sinister-looking woman from behind her desk.  
  
"I am Kagome Higurashi, the foreign exchange student," she explained.  
  
"Well sit down so I may teach my class," Ms. Bruns snapped. "Come on chop, chop!"  
  
She escorted her to her seat. "There. That wasn't so hard now was it?"  
  
"No," Kagome replied meekly. Ms. Bruns began to lecture to the class about the difference  
  
between adverbs and adjectives. Kagome yawned.  
  
"Bored, Ms. Higurashi?" the instructor inquired, glaring at her menacingly.  
  
"No ma'am, I was just..." she began.  
  
"Save your excuses. You should be taught a lesson. Too bad they don't allow corporal punishment  
  
any more. Come here and fill out this detention slip. I want it signed by tomorrow."  
"But... yes ma'am." She sighed, coming to the front of the room and taking the dreaded green slip  
  
from the witch's bony fingers. Her friends looked at her with pity in their eyes. The bell rang minutes later,  
  
and Kagome nearly ran from the room. She rode the bus home and got off at Chickie's assigned stop,  
  
where Mrs. Rocker (Chickie's mom) stood ready to greet her. She moved along sluggishly. Once at the  
  
house, she made a dash toward Chickie's room, locking the door behind her. 'My first day and I already  
  
have a detention! It isn't fair! Get a grip Kagome, why don't you just call mom?' she thought.  
  
"Mrs. Rocker?" she called down the stairs, "May I use the phone?"  
  
"Of course dear. Here you go," she said, handing it to her. Kagome dialed information, asking for  
  
Japan. An operator greeted her.  
  
"Yes I'm looking for Higurashi?" The operator put her on hold and began to search. She came  
  
back on the line. "What do you mean there is no Higurashi? Are you sure? All right; thanks anyways. Ato."  
  
'That's strange. Why is there no Higurashi? And why don't I remember coming here? Am I dreaming? Is  
  
this some Horrible nightmare? Why can't I wake up? Maybe a demon did this to me. No, they couldn't do  
  
this. Where is my family, my friends? Inuyasha, where are you? Or maybe the question is, where am I?'  
  
She collapsed on the bed, crying herself to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
So what do you think? Please Please Please review! If I don't get at least 5 more reviews, then I refuse to  
  
continue this fanfic! So there! : P  
  
~*~Rockerchickie~*~ 


	13. chapter 12 taiyou guardian of the gates

Chapter 12- Taiyou-Guardian of the Gates  
  
Hey kiddies! I'm back!!! I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update! I have so much homework and stuffs.  
  
Well I have missed all of you! Christmas is soon and I'm so happy!!! I got lots of cool stuff (I know  
  
because I helped pick some of it out!) Anyways, here we go...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
(Last time we saw the gang, Chickie was injured. She is making a quick recovery, and little do  
  
they know that things are going to get interesting...)  
  
"Hey! Come back here you little brat!" shouted an angry Hanyou, chasing a small kitsune around  
  
in circles, trying to get his bowl of Ramen back in his possession. Two young women laughed, while an  
  
amorous monk tried in vain to get closer to one of the girls. He now sat with a pensive look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha finally got his Ramen back and gulped it down before Shippo could attempt to take it again.  
  
Chickie beckoned to Shippo and offered him the rest of her Ramen. He took it without hesitation and  
  
guzzled it down, causing noodles to hang from his mouth until he slurped them up. (I know that part sounds  
  
corny, but just work with me here, okay?) Inuyasha frowned, mumbling, "Stupid brat always gets what he  
  
wants. Feh."  
  
Chickie's gaze suddenly turned to the sky. "I sense something," she said. Everyone's gaze turned  
  
toward her, surprised. "I don't know what, but I know that something is nearing. I can feel it."  
  
A blinding ray of white light appeared. What seemed to be a man emerged, riding a winged beast  
  
of ebony hue. The steady beating of its mighty wings caused massive gusts of winds that nearly blew them  
  
all away. Chickie clutched Inuyasha's haori tightly. A deep voiced called out, "Which of thou art the one  
  
whom cometh from another realm?" The night-colored dragon hovered for a moment, then landed with a  
  
mighty THUD that shook the earth. The "man" or whatever he was, dismounted and walked steadily  
  
toward them. He had long, spiky hair, as black as night. His deep green eyes shone in the moonlight. His  
  
baggy, sand-colored shirt fell past his knees,  
  
and his pants were torn and had fringed edges. His clawed hands grasped the ivory scepter which had an  
  
amber colored orb on its end and it gleamed in the twilight. He announced in his booming voice, "I am  
  
Taiyou, Guardian of the Gates."  
  
"Gates? What gates?" asked Inuyasha, confusedly.  
  
"I believe what he is referring to is the gates believed to connect different "dimensions". They are  
  
said to be heavily guarded by fearsome creatures, and there is supposedly a guardian who monitors the  
  
traveling through of the dimensions," Miroku explained.  
  
Taiyou began to explain that he was the guardian of those very gates, and kept the time continuum  
  
in order. He told them of how passing through one dimension into another could result in tragic outcome. If  
  
Chickie did not return through a portal to her own dimension soon, she would be trapped forever in this  
  
place. She gasped in horror at the thought of never seeing her family again, and yet she didn't want to leave  
  
this world behind, she didn't want to leave her newfound friends. Her eyes began to tear, but she wiped  
  
them away before anyone noticed. She sighed heavily and limped away, sniffling. She wandered into the  
  
Inuyasha forest, and wept silently, finally allowing her tears to flow. She leaned against a tree, and gazed  
  
up into the starry sky, thinking about how far she'd come, and what she was going to do. Taiyou had  
  
mentioned small tears in the dimensions. He said the next portal back to her dimension would open  
  
within a week, and she had to make her decision soon. She thought of her family, then of her friends, both  
  
back home and in the Feudal era. What would she do? She sat up and wiped away her tears. She would  
  
handle this situation maturely, and there was no time for tears. She had made her decision, it was a tough  
  
one, but she had chosen. She sighed deeply and again reclined, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Chickie's eyes came in focus with her surroundings. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were  
  
talking at the other end of the clearing. All of a sudden, two emerald eyes connected with hers. She jumped  
  
back, bumping her head against the tree. "Hey? What's the big idea? Trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"I am sorry. I know how you feel, stuck in the middle of two worlds," said a melancholic Taiyou.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Chickie.  
  
He shook his head sadly. "I really dont want to talk about it any further. It is a big decision I  
  
know, so choose wisely. If you choose to leave this dimension, then we must begin our journey today."  
  
'Journey?' she thought in wonder. "We must make our way to the spot where the portal will open, for my  
  
magic cannot transport you on its own, and you can only enter through the gates, not exit."  
  
"I've chosen to leave. I will miss all of my new friends, but I can't stand not seeing my family or  
  
my friends back home ever again!" she said, finally standing up. "I mean, what would you do?"  
  
"You mean did. I chose the exact same thing, and ended up leaving a part of me behind. Well  
  
then, if this is your decision, then we had best start our journey. The place where the portal will appear is a  
  
long way away. Should I tell your comrades or will you?"  
  
"I will." She began to walk over to where her friends were still having a discussion. They saw her  
  
and immediately ceased talking. "Good Morning Everyone," she started, "This is really hard for me to say  
  
but I have decided to... go back to my dimension. Anyways, you will get Kagome back...and...and...you'll  
  
forget all about me. I'm sorry, I just can't live without my family and other friends. I will miss you all so  
  
much." She pulled them all into an embrace, and tried with all of her willpower not to cry, though it didn't  
  
work. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She put on an encouraging smile. "Taiyou says that we have to  
  
get going today to reach the portal. You don't have to come. I can go by myself if you don't want to come  
  
with."  
  
"Of course we will accompany you!" said Sango and Shippo in unison.  
  
"We would never miss saying goodbye to you, not in a million years!" agreed Miroku. "Right  
  
Inuyasha???"  
  
"Feh. I'm only going because I don't trust that Taiyou as far as I can throw him. Who knows? He  
  
might be another Miroku for all we know."  
  
"You all have no idea how much this means to me. Thanks," she said.  
  
"Hey!" Taiyou called to them, "We better get going. If we do not make it to the portal in time then  
  
you will remain here for life. So come on, we have a lot of ground to cover!"  
  
The gang began to follow their guide, unsure of what might be in store on the path ahead.  
  
They did not know where exactly this portal was, and they had a week to get there. Chickie's mind was still  
  
filled with doubts, and she could not erase them from her mind. She would be leaving the fuedal era  
  
forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone Happy new year!!!!!!! I wanted to post my last Chappie of 2003!!!!!!!! Tear tear! So much  
  
has happened in 2003!! I WILL MISS IT. Anyways, you know the deal. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks and Happy New Year!!!!!! Have fun everyone!  
  
~*~Rockerchickie~*~ 


End file.
